Action Comics 18
"Superman's Super-Campaign" is the title to the first story featured in issue #18 of the first ''Action Comics'' ongoing comic book series published by DC Comics. The story was written by Jerry Siegel with artwork and inks by Paul Cassidy, though it is credited to Joe Shuster. The second story features Pep Morgan and is written by Gardner Fox with artwork by Fred Guardineer. The third story stars Chuck Dawson and is by Homer Fleming. This is followed by a Clip Carson adventure by Bill Finger and Bob Kane. The fifth vignette is by Ken Fitch and Bernard Baily and features Tex Thompson. After this is "The Captured Planes" featuring the Three Aces by Bert Christman, then "The Atlantis Mystery" starring Zatara, written by Gardner Fox, and drawn by Fred Guardineer. This issue shipped with a November, 1939 cover date and carries a cover price of .10 cents per copy. Superman Characters * Superman, Kal-L * George Taylor * Lois Lane * Benny * Hamilton * Hastings * Gene Powers * Trixie Locations * Metropolis :* Daily Star Items * Bow and arrow * Handgun * Knockout gas * Pistol Vehicles * Automobile Organizations * Daily Star staff * Morning Herald staff Miscellaneous * Archery * Automobile accidents * Enhanced vision * Flight * Invulnerability * Kryptonians * Senator * Smoking * Super-hearing * Superhuman strength * X-ray vision Pep Morgan Characters * Pep Morgan * Eddie * Elias Jones * Jake Garrow * Mary Smith * Mister Smith Locations * Smith ranch Items * Shotgun Vehicles Organizations Miscellaneous * Gunshot victims * Horses * Sheep Chuck Dawson Characters * Chuck Dawson * Bart Jackson * Blacky * Jim Lackey * Speck Gill Locations * Texas Items Vehicles * None Miscellaneous * Horses * Sheriff Clip Carson Characters * Clip Carson * Jaffeer * Japur Chunda * Nakir * Panjore Locations * India Items * Pistol Vehicles Organizations * Tiger Cult Miscellaneous * Cult * Elephants * Gunshot victims * Jungle * Servant Tex Thompson Characters * Tex Thompson, Harold Thompson * Ali-Baba * Bob Daley * Gargantua T. Potts * One-Eyed Gorrah * Zloga Locations * Turkey :* Istanbul Items Vehicles Organizations Miscellaneous * Prime Minister Three Aces Characters * Fog Fortune * Gunner Bill * Whistler Will Locations * Iraq :* Baghdad Items * Machine guns Vehicles * Airplanes Organizations * The Three Aces Miscellaneous * Doctor * Pilot Zatara Characters * John Zatara * Barnacle Will * Gath * Loalla * Roor the octopus * Setap of Ophir Locations * Atlantic Ocean * Atlantis Items * Scythe Vehicles * Boat Organizations * None Miscellaneous * Atlanteans * Birds * Eels * Fish * Octopi * Sea monsters * Sharks * Starfish * Sorcery * Vultures Notes & Trivia * This issue includes a house ad for ''New York World's Fair Comics'' #1, which was released in April, 1939. * Joe Shuster is credited as the artist on the "Superman's Super-Campaign" story, even though it was actually illustrated by Paul Cassidy. This was actually a common occurrence during the early years on the series as DC wanted to keep Joe Shuster's name on the credit copy. * Artist Homer Fleming is credited as H. Fleming in this issue. * This is the first appearance of the DC Comics version of Atlantis, which appears in the Zatara story in this issue. * This is the first appearance of the Three Aces, which includes Fog Fortune, Gunner Bill, and Whistler Will. The origin of the team is revealed in this issue. Reprints Stories from this issue are reprinted in the following volumes: "Superman's Super-Campaign" * Superman Chronicles 2 * Superman: The Action Comics Archives 1 * Superman: The Golden Age 1 * Superman: The Golden Age Omnibus 1 Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * *